Why?
by IClaimThisForTheInquisition
Summary: The Sequel to Drunken Kisses (So you might want to read the First story for this to make any sense) Now complete
1. Chapter 1

England had always believed that America was above taking advantage of people when they were inebriated but that belief had been blown out of the water when he'd awoken the previous hour naked in bed with the other man. Arthur sighed as he pushed his hand through his slightly greasy bangs he needed to get up shower and maybe see if he could stomach some breakfast but he just didn't have the energy. His phone rang obnoxiously he recognized the ring tone and he really didn't want to talk to anyone right now much less that bloody French frog. But in the long run ignoring France was a bad idea he was a persistent bastard if he didn't answer he'd just keep calling.

Arthur groaned and grabbed the phone off the night stand he stared at the glowing device for a few minutes really debating on whether or not he wanted to answer or let it go to voice mail. He decided on the later just to see what the frog wanted before he wasted valuable time talking to the infuriating man. The ringing finally stopped then the screen flashed again telling him about the missed called seconds before someone started pounding on his front door. Arthur grumbled and slammed his face into his pillow could this morning get any better?. He growled and sat up hissing as a sharp pain shot through his lower back he ignored the pain and reached for the bathrobe laying on the floor beside the bed. He swung his legs over the side of the bed slipping his feet into his slippers before slowly standing up and pulling the bathrobe on. Arthur gritted his teeth and limped over to his bedroom door he seriously wondered if he could make it down the stairs in this condition.

''_Angleterre I know you are home open the door!_"Came the muffled shout and Arthur resisted the urge to bang his head against the wall of course it was France who else would it be?!. "Just my bloody luck" Arthur grumbled as he hurriedly limped down the stairs ignoring the stabbing pain in his head and lower back. " Ah finally I was afraid I'd have to break the door down" France said flicking his hair over his shoulder when the door opened. Arthur glared at the French man leaning against the door frame as he didn't trust his legs to keep him upright. "What do you want?" The British nation asked crossing his arms over his chest. "Sacre bleu Angleterre you look horrible" France exclaimed once he got a good look at the Brit. "If all you're going to do is state the obvious snail breath you can leave" Arthur snapped then regretted opening his mouth when a wave of nausea washed over him.

"Arthur are you alright?" Francis asked gently placing his hand on the Brit's shoulder. Arthur shook his head tears welling up in the corners of his eyes as he hugged himself the pain and nausea seemed to be almost to much to bear right now it felt like his world had been turned upside down by Alfred's actions. France flailed not knowing quite what to do something was wrong obviously but he didn't know what. "Angleterre what happened?" The French nation asked softly sliding an arm around the Brit's shoulders. "I-I Alfred h-he"Arthur choked out past the lump that seemed to have taken up residence in his throat.

France's brow furrowed as he guided the trembling Brit back into his house this obviously wasn't the sort of conversation you had on the front porch. The two shuffled into the living room and Arthur gingerly lowered himself down onto the couch while France sat down on the love seat across from him. "What did Amerique do Arthur?" Francis asked not really sure if he wanted to hear the answer. "W-we went out drinking last night a-and well I don't really remember what happened all that well I-I think I kissed him, but anyway w-when I woke up this morning w-we were both in naked and c-covered in-" Arthur stammered out unable to finish the last part of his sentence but France got the gist of what had happened. Francis could hardly believe what he'd heard America the self proclaimed hero of the world had taken advantage of his former caretaker in his inebriated state. Arthur sobbed softly rubbing at his eyes with the soft sleeve of his bathrobe as France stared at the Brit in shock he didn't know what to say to English nation but he highly doubted anything would really help right now.

* * *

_**Cliffhanger! (I think) **_

_**What will France do will he be able to cheer Iggy up? And Why did America do something so out of character?**_

_**Stick around we find out in the second Chapter!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred had royally screwed up this time and he didn't have a clue how to fix it or if it was even possible to fix it. He regretted his actions now that he could think clearly alcohol and hidden desire never mixed well. The American groaned and rested his head on the steering wheel of his rented car trying to ignore the knot that had formed in his stomach as he remembered the pained look on Arthur's face. He shook his head dispelling the image of Arthur in tears as he pulled the keys from the ignition and got out of the car the cool crisp air a welcome relief after the two hour drive from the airport to his brother's house. Alfred sighed heavily as he trudged up the path to Matthew's front door he pulled the door key out of his pocket and let himself in.

His brother wasn't home so he made himself at home on the couch while he waited for Matthew to get back from where ever he was. He toed off his converse and curled up in a ball resting his head on the arm rest of the couch he sighed shakily as the memories from that morning came rushing back. The look on Arthur's face had broken his heart and that look had been his fault all because he'd given into his own selfish desires. He'd broken the British nation's trust and once you'd broken Arthur's trust it was damn near impossible to gain it back. He choked back a sob and buried his face in one of the many throw pillows his brother insisted had to be on the couch (Why Alfred didn't know his brother was weird that way). Alfred jumped when he heard the front door open and he hurriedly rubbed at his eyes with his hoodie sleeve as Matthew stepped into the living room.

"Al what are you doing here? I thought you were visiting Arthur" Matthew murmured as he took in his brother's red puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks something bad had obviously happened considering when he'd mentioned Arthur's name Alfred looked about ready to burst into a fresh wave of tears. "Alright what happened what did you do this time?" Matthew asked as he sat down next to his twin on the couch and threw an arm around his shoulders. "W-well after the meeting me and A-Arthur went out drinking like usual, he got hammered as usual b-but then out of no where he kissed me well then he passed out so I took him home" Alfred paused to take a breath before continuing. "I got him home with no problems he was out like a light until I laid him on the bed then he woke up yanked me over on top of him and kissed me again, I-I know I should have resisted told him no when he offered ya know but I didn't I-I feel horrible about it b-but I couldn't help myself I wanted him so badly I-I really messed up n-now he hates me" Alfred choked out hot tears streaming down his cheeks he didn't expect his brother to have any sympathy for him after what he'd done so when the Canadian hugged him tightly he was extremely surprised.

"Oh Al" Matthew whispered as his older brother buried his face in the crook of his neck the Canadian wasn't quite sure how to take this news but his brother obviously felt extremely guilty about what he'd done if the waterworks were any indication. The Canadian decided to text Francis once he calmed his brother down to see if maybe the French man would check on the British nation if he already hadn't dropped in on the man. He knew Arthur had to be extremely upset about this Arthur liked to act really tough but he was sensitive when it came to matters like this. Alfred was starting to calm down his sobs were morphing into quiet hiccups and sniffles. The American pulled out of the hug and rubbed at his swollen bloodshot eyes with his sleeve sniffing softly as he hugged the pillow in his lap to his chest feeling slightly embarrassed about the way he'd broken down in front of his brother. "It's ok Al we'll find a way for you to work this out I promise" Matthew said though he wasn't sure how Arthur was stubborn and it was extremely hard to get back in his good graces once you fell out of them his brother was going to have to fight for the Brit and he just hoped Alfred could win the battle.

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapters I'm not all that good a writer**

**I'm going back and forth between characters how both of them reacted to the morning after what they did after Arthur told Alfred to leave **

**I don't know how many chapters there will be but we find out how Arthur's doing in the next chapter promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur sniffled softly as he dabbed at his eyes with the silk handkerchief Francis had handed to him a few moments before he still felt wretched but getting what had happened off of his chest had helped and Francis had been surprisingly nice for a change. The Frenchman had left a few minutes ago promising he would be back after he picked up some pain killers and something light for lunch which Arthur greatly appreciated. The Brit shifted deciding that it would probably be a good idea to shower before Francis got back considering he was still covered in well _fluids_. He groaned at the thought of having to go up the stairs when he'd just barely gotten down them but all his clothes were upstairs so he really didn't have much of a choice. Arthur gritted his teeth and slowly pulled himself up using the arm of the couch for leverage and was surprised to find that the pain in his lower back had lessened. He stumbled up the stairs a couple of times because his legs were still slightly shaky but other than that he'd had no problems.

He limps into his bedroom making a bee line for his closet he needed to hurry as nice as Francis was acting at the moment he was still a pervert and Arthur wasn't in the mood to have a shower visitor (which had happened before). He grabbed a white button down shirt a pair of black slacks and a blue sweater before he headed to the bathroom snatching a pair of clean boxers from the laundry basket as he passed. He shuffled into the bathroom closing and locking the door behind him before slipping his robe off and sneaking a peek at himself in the mirror. Arthur's breath hitched as he stared at himself he was covered in love bites his nipples were slightly swollen and there were dried trails of semen on his thighs. His hands fluttered up to cover his mouth as he stared at his reflection in shock tears beading at the corners of his eyes he wanted to turn away but he couldn't tear his eyes away from his reflection. He inhaled shakily then exhaled slowly as he tried to calm himself down tried not to start sobbing and he failed at both he dropped to his knees and sobbed. He hated how weak and pathetic he felt he had no control over his emotions and he _hated _it . Despair quickly turned to anger he was angry, angry at himself for acting the way he was and angry at Alfred for making him feel this way how dare that brat do this to him!.

Arthur gritted his teeth shaking hands quickly clenching into fists he was going to get Alfred back for what he'd done and by the time he was done with him Alfred would really regret taking advantage of him. The British nation smiled wickedly oh his revenge would be _sweet!._

* * *

**O.o What did I just ... I don't even know where that came from **

**Sorry about the short chapter again I'll try to make them longer !**

**Well we find out how Iggy enacts his revenge in the following chapters (Alfred better run for cover! XD) **

**This will have a happy ending (I think)**


	4. Chapter 4

Alfred had a sinking feeling in his gut it had been a few weeks since the _incident_ with Arthur and the next world meeting was coming up in a few short days with Matthew's help he'd set up a meeting with the Brit so he could explain himself and hopefully mend their friendship. He knew that wasn't likely to happen but he wanted the chance to apologize to show Arthur how sorry he was. But he had a bad feeling about the meeting Arthur had agreed to it the first time he'd been asked and that was unlike him he wondered if Arthur was up to something. Alfred shook his head dismissing the thought Arthur was too mature to pull something right? **(Oh Alfred you don't know how wrong you are X3). **But he just couldn't shake the feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach something was going to happen but what?. He decided to ignore the odd feeling and focus on preparing for his meeting with Arthur he didn't want to screw it up after all this was probably the only chance he'd get to attempt to mend what he had broken.

**(Meanwhile with our favourite plotting Brit).**

* * *

Arthur smirked deviously everything was going according to plan he just needed to make a few minor adjustments and everything would be perfect when Matthew had called about the meeting with the American he couldn't say yes fast enough which had thoroughly surprised the Canadian. He could finally put the plan he'd been working on into action he would finally have his revenge. He knew he shouldn't have been as excited as he was but he couldn't help the childish glee he felt at the thought of Alfred sobbing at his feet. Arthur chuckled darkly just a few more days he could hardly wait!.

* * *

**(With France)**

France was a tad concerned to say the least Arthur had been to put it lightly acting _strangely _he'd been barricading himself in his study making phone calls at odd hours to persons unknown for the past three weeks and when he'd asked him what he was doing he just got this creepy smile on his face and told him he'd find out soon enough. That had immediately set off warning bells Arthur was planning something and Francis knew it didn't bode well he needed to find out what Arthur was up to and fast so hopefully he could put a stop to it!.

* * *

**(With Canada)**

Matthew hummed nervously as he watched his brother working intently on the speech he was going to use when he went to talk to Arthur there just seemed to be a sense of foreboding in the air something just felt off about this whole thing. He was suspicious Arthur had agreed to this much much too quickly he knew Arthur well not as well as his brother or France but he knew him well enough that his agreeing to this meeting so quickly was _odd _to say the least considering the circumstances. Arthur had to be up to something and Matthew just knew it wasn't good. The Canadian quickly decided that giving France a call would be a good idea but little did he know he wasn't going to like what France had to tell him.

* * *

**OK this getting a little bit darker then I'd planned but everything will turn out alright in the end!**

**I think I'm just enjoying being evil a little too much...**

**(Again with the short chapter I'm like the short chapter Queen! :( )**

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur hummed happily as he stepped into the room where the world meeting was to be held it was almost time for him to put his plan into action after the meeting was over he was supposed to meet Alfred in the lobby of his hotel from there they would head to a restaurant where phase one of his master plan was set to start. He'd have to be careful though he had a feeling France was on to him if he wanted this to work he needed to find a way to distract France and focus his attention elsewhere . He was going to get Alfred back and that grotty Frenchman wasn't going to stop him. Arthur quickly took his seat as the other nations started steadily trickling into the room none of them looked particularly happy to be there and Arthur just knew this was going to be a very _long _meeting. The British nation scowled as Alfred shuffled into the room his usual bag of fast food in his hands their eyes met and Alfred smiled sheepishly. Now that Arthur thought about it the boy seemed sorry... Arthur huffed and shook his head quickly dismissing the traitorous thought he'd worked too hard to back down now revenge would be his no matter what!. Alfred took his seat and thankfully it was a good distance away from where Arthur was sitting he still had a few things to sort out with his plan and he didn't want Alfred to find out about it.

Ludwig entered the room and the meeting commenced why they bothered to have these meetings Arthur didn't know they never got anything done and everybody usually spent their allotted presentation time arguing with someone. And unfortunately he and France were usually the ones disrupting the meeting half the time (he really needed to work on that). Arthur flipped open his notebook popped the lid off his pen and tried to concentrate on what Ludwig was saying about wind turbines and solar powered cars. They'd actually gotten through two more presentations after Germany's before all hell broke loose. There were binders, pens , staplers , pencil sharpeners, and even briefcases being chucked back and forth across the room. Arthur had no idea how this chaos had gotten started and he didn't care all he cared about was not taking a stray briefcase to the head!. He about got knocked out when a stapler went whizzing by his ear just barely missing him and hitting the wall behind him with a loud _thud_. He yelped as he was quickly yanked under the table just before a four hundred page binder whistled over where his head would have had been if he'd still been standing up. Arthur turned to thank who ever had just saved him from a concussion when he came face to face with bright sky blue eyes and a stubborn lock of prairie grass coloured hair. Alfred smiled shyly and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as tried to look anywhere but at England (which Arthur found himself rather offended by for some reason).

"S-sorry I just figured you'd like to leave this meeting without a head injury" Alfred murmured nervously running a gloved hand through his long bangs. "O-oh well thank you I guess" Arthur said stiffly as he adjusted his tie and pulled his own briefcase all the way under the table not wanting it to become ammunition. "Soooo do you wanna go ahead and leave I know the meeting's not technically over yet but there's really no point in sticking around considering" Alfred said as he shifted nervously. "Why not like you said there really is no point in sticking around" Arthur said swallowing his excitement it seemed he'd get to put his plan into action sooner then he'd thought. ' But he just saved me do I really want to go through with this?... No! no I can't think like that I've spent a month planning this setting this up I can't back down now' Arthur thought as he ignored the guilt his conscience was trying to foist on him he was going to break Alfred make him feel as helpless and pathetic as he had that morning and he was going to enjoy every second of the revenge he so desired.

* * *

**It seems Alfred"s walked right into Arthur's trap will he be able to handle what Arthur's about to throw his way or will Arthur succeed in breaking him?**

**Arthur also seems to be second guessing himself will he be able to go through with the plan he's worked so hard on or will his conscience win over in the end?**

**And what are France and Canada up to? We find out in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur glanced around and couldn't help but be a little impressed by the restaurant Alfred had chosen he'd honestly thought they'd end up McDonalds but he'd been pleasantly surprised when they'd pulled into the parking lot of a nice Italian place. But just because he appreciated that he was not going to have to eat fast food didn't mean he wasn't going to follow through with his diabolical plan. A waiter came over to their table and while Alfred was distracted Arthur reached into his pocket searching for the aphrodisiac he'd purchased for phase one of his plan. He cursed softly when he couldn't find the tiny plastic bag he put it in he knew he'd put it in his pocket that morning where had it gone?.

* * *

**(With France and Canada).**

* * *

Francis smirked to himself as he pocketed the little plastic bag he'd swiped from Arthur's pocket when he wasn't looking he and Matthew had followed the pair to the restaurant and had discretely managed to get a table beside them. France had to admit Arthur had come up with a marvelous plan to humiliate Alfred but he could not allow the Brit to harm the boy come hell or high water he and Matthew would stop him!.

* * *

Arthur scowled to himself as he poked at his food ignoring the confused look being sent his way by his table mate how could the bag just disappear he'd been so careful!. 'Oh well no matter , I still have a few more tricks up my sleeve' Arthur assured himself as he speared a piece of asparagus with his fork figuring he might as well enjoy his meal before he continued on with his plan.

* * *

**Very Short chapter is Very Short **

**I was having a hard time with this chapter I'll make the next one much longer (and more detailed I have a bad habit of dragging things on and getting off course with the plot so yeah... trying Not to do that).**

**To Be Continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

Alfred worried his lower lip as he stared across the table at England who was eating quietly and seemed to have no interest in starting any sort of conversation. The American felt awkward he'd never liked the quiet and that feeling of foreboding was worse than ever and it was starting to make him queasy. Arthur looked up from his meal and shot a disapproving glare at Alfred when he started drumming his fingers on the table. "Would you kindly stop that" Arthur asked gritting his teeth to keep from snapping. "O-oh sorry" Alfred mumbled as his hand stilled and he picked at what was left of his food as he waited patiently for Arthur to finish eating. As soon as Arthur was done Alfred waved down their waiter and asked for the check eager to leave the crowded place so he could talk to England without worrying about the two of them causing a scene and they were very good at causing scenes. Arthur raised a brow but didn't say anything as Alfred payed the check and got up from the table gesturing for the Brit to follow him. ' Well time to put phase two into action ... but he was nice and he paid for everything d-do I really want to do this he does genuinely seem sorry, I'll see how this goes and go from there' Arthur groaned as he followed Alfred out to his car massaging his temples he could feel a headache coming on and his conscience was really starting to nag at him. His plan was starting to look less and less appealing the more the day went on. The Brit opened the passenger side door and slipped into the car ignoring the worried look Alfred was sending his way. Alfred turned the car on and soon they were on their way to a nice park nearby where Alfred hoped he'd been able to at least say what he needed to with out screwing up.

* * *

**(With France and Canada).**

The French and Canadian nations had nearly panicked when they noticed America and England were leaving they'd been so caught up in talking to each other that they'd almost forgotten what they were at the restaurant for. Francis had hurriedly waved down their waiter and paid the bill before they rushed off making it to their car just as Alfred pulled out into the street. "H-hurry Francis we can't lose them" Matthew cried as he quickly buckled his seat belt. Francis jammed the keys in the ignition and started the car just barely remembering to buckle himself in as he scrambled to get out of the parking lot.

* * *

**(With America and England)**

Arthur sighed as he stared out the car window the silence in the car was deafening and really awkward and the British nation was surprised Alfred wasn't babbling about something like usual. Not that he really wanted to listen to Alfred's chatter about Super Heroes, Burgers, and Video Games but a break from this silence would have been nice and maybe it would distract him from his thoughts. Arthur really wasn't sure about what he planned to do anymore it just seemed like all his anger had rushed out of him leaving him tired and unsure about everything Alfred seemed truly sorry and obviously wanted to try and mend what he had broken or at least wanted to explain his actions. Arthur didn't know what to do or think anymore and at this point he just wanted to go back to his hotel go to bed and see if he couldn't sort all this out in the morning . He glanced at the American out of the corner of his eye before he sighed heavily and opened his mouth he was just about ready to ask Alfred if he wouldn't mind postponing this until tomorrow when the car stopped. "Well we're here, come on there's something I want to show you" Alfred said as he unbuckled his seat belt and slipped out of the car closing the door a bit harder than was actually necessary. Arthur groaned loudly and ran a hand through his already messy hair 'So much for going back to the hotel' he thought bitterly as he unfastened his seat belt and got out of car slamming the door behind him.

* * *

**(With France and Canada)**

It had been a mad rush to catch up with Alfred's car but Francis had managed without breaking too many traffic laws and thankfully they'd some how managed to avoid getting pulled over. Matthew released his death grip on the seat as Francis pulled into an empty parking space a good distance away from where Alfred had parked and the Canadian swore to never let Francis drive again he was almost as bad as Italy!. Francis grinned apologetically when he noticed the glare being shot his way by the slightly paler than normal Canadian. By the time Matthew calmed down and Francis finished apologizing Alfred and Arthur were just about to enter the park. The two waited until they were sure the other two wouldn't see them before getting out of the car and following along behind them.

* * *

**(With America and England)**

To say Alfred was nervous was an understatement he and Arthur had been walking in silence for the past five minutes and they were getting close to the spot Alfred had picked out for their talk it was a secluded little spot with a bench and a nice view of the large pond. He had chosen this spot specifically because it was out of the way and quiet so they wouldn't be disturbed (or disturb anybody else if they got into one of their shouting matches which he really hoped wouldn't happen). Alfred took a shaky breath as they closed in on their destination and prayed to God that he didn't royally screw this up.

* * *

**Author's note**

**Meh I'm not really sure where I'm going with this anymore but there will probably only be one or two more chapters (I'm kinda getting bored with it) **

**I lose interest in things easily and I get into these phases where I write a bunch then I don't want to write at all I really just want to finish this thing **

**So I'm sorry if the quality of the chapters suck or if I repeat myself a lot **

**'Cause I just really want to finish this thing soon**

**-FlyingOwl18-**

**To Be Continued... (Maybe)**

**(P.S my longest chapter of this story to date)**


	8. Chapter 8

Arthur glanced around the park boredly as Alfred guided him along the place was nice enough but all the Brit wanted to to do was go to sleep and try to sort everything out in the morning when he could think more clearly. But unfortunately that wasn't going to happen so Arthur resigned himself to a long awkward and uncomfortable conversation with the American. "W-well here we are" Alfred said nervously as he gestured to the bench they'd stopped in front of. Arthur raised a brow then rolled his eyes as he gracelessly plopped down on the bench and loosened his tie. Alfred fidgeted nervously not sure if he should sit down beside Arthur or not he felt nauseous and now he was really wondering if he wanted to go through with this talk. "Well are you going to sit down or stand there fidgeting all night?" Arthur asked impatiently he just wanted to get this over with and America seemed set on dragging it out. "R-right sorry" Alfred stammered as he hurriedly sat down beside the Brit. Arthur rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation as the American fidgeted in his seat he was so damn close to smacking the lad upside the head. "If you've got something to say hurry up and say it would you! I don't want to sit here all night!" Arthur snapped as he settled for punching the American on the shoulder hard. Alfred yelped and rubbed at the sore spot shooting the Brit pained puppy dog eyes. Arthur swallows audibly as he looks away from the American those eyes had always been his undoing the Brit grumbles an apology and turns away from the ash blonde. Alfred sighed heavily as he rubbed the back of his neck this wasn't going as well as he'd hoped it would and he had no idea where to even begin breaching the subject.

**(With France and Canada)**

* * *

Francis and Matthew were crouched down behind a bush watching the pair on the bench the Frenchman quietly complaining that he'd get his outfit dirty. Matthew rolled his eyes the older man was such a priss!. "Francis be quiet! I promise I'll pay to get your clothes dry cleaned once this is over OK?" The Canadian hissed softly as he swatted at the whiny Frenchman. Francis pouted and muttered something under his breath but soon went silent as the Canadian sent a harsh glare his way. Matthew turned his attention back to the pair on the bench and grumbled something about prissy Frenchmen and plotting Brits.

* * *

**(With America and England)**

An awkward silence had fallen over the two and it was only serving to further foul Arthur's mood. The Brit gritted his teeth as Alfred sat beside him twiddling his thumbs and humming an off key song. Arthur was sorely tempted to throttle the boy and be done with it the and the English nation was wondering if the American was dragging this out on purpose. The Brit was just about to get up and leave when Alfred grabbed his wrist . "Wait! don't leave please" Alfred begged as gently tugged on the Brit's arm urging him to sit back down. Arthur sighed "Are you actually going to talk? because if not I'd really like to go back to my hotel" he murmured tiredly. "O-oh shit sorry you must be tired and here I am dragging this out and and just- I'm really sorry " Alfred murmured as he released the Brit's wrist and ran his hand through his hair. Arthur sat back down beside the American and glanced at him whether he went ahead with his plan or not wasn't all that important any more he just wanted to know the reason why Alfred had done what he did. If Arthur was honest with himself (and he tried not to be) all he'd ever wanted to know was why and now that he actually had the time to think about it the true reason behind his plan wasn't just to break the younger man it was to get answers and some form of closure. The Brit sighed in defeat as he got more comfortable on the bench if he wanted answers he was going to have to be patient and not murder the lad for stalling.

* * *

**Only one more Chapter after this (If I can figure out how I want the whole conversation to go)**

**To Be Continued **


	9. Chapter 9

Alfred sucked in a deep breath as he stared down at his trembling hands the words he'd planned on saying dying on his tongue as he met Arthur's gaze the British nation's dark emerald eyes filled with exhaustion and distress. The American swallowed heavily he felt paralyzed the pain swirling in the Brit's eyes making him sick to his stomach he'd caused that pain. "Well are you going to say anything or not" Arthur murmured impatiently tired of the almost fish like opening and closing of the American's mouth. "Right, right sorry" Alfred mumbled snapping out of the trance he'd fallen into. "England, look I know sorry is not going to fix what I did to be honest I'm surprised you want to look at me, what I did was wrong I should never have taken advantage of you, you raised me better than that" The American muttered tears welling in his eyes. "It's just I've wanted you for so long and when you gave me a chance to act on what I want I-I just jumped in head first without thinking, just like always huh" Alfred said with a wry smile tears rolling down his cheeks. Arthur sat there shocked into silence as he watched his former colony the sheer regret in his voice was almost painful to hear, but at the same time he knew he had to listen had to let Alfred finish what he needed to say. " I'm truly sorry Arthur, really I am, I never wanted to hurt you I-I love you!" Alfred choked out before he broke down into sobs. Arthur didn't know what to say or how to react, but the sound of the lad's sobbing was breaking his heart he'd always hated it when Alfred cried. The Brit slid foreword on the bench and wrapped his arms around the crying American any thoughts of revenge having faded. "There there lad don't cry, it's alright" Arthur murmured soothingly as he pressed a kiss to Alfred's forehead. Alfred buried his face in the Brit's chest reveling in the warmth and comfort his sobs turning into sniffles. Arthur sat there stroking Alfred's hair and whispering comforting words until he calmed down. "S-sorry about that" Alfred mumbled his voice hoarse from crying. "It's alright, no need to apologize" Arthur replied as he placed on last kiss on the American's forehead. Alfred sat back and wiped his eyes it felt good to get things off his chest, now all he had to worry about was how Arthur would react to his confession.

Arthur waited until he was sure Alfred was OK to address the lad's earlier confession, he needed to collect his thoughts before he spoke and possibly making things worse than they were already. Alfred worried his lip as he watched the British nation, fear and anxiety building the longer Arthur was quiet. The American started when Arthur cupped his cheeks making it so he was looking into those gorgeous emerald eyes. "America, you're right about sorry not being enough to fix things between us." Alfred flinched and tried to look away from the Brit. "But that doesn't mean it can't be fixed, knowing that you didn't do what you did to purposefully hurt me does make it the tiniest bit better" Arthur murmured as he turned Alfred's head back up toward him. Alfred's breath hitched a watery smile spreading across his face as he pressed his cheek into England's hand. "And about what you said earlier, I'm still upset about what happened but I'm willing to give a relationship a try" Arthur whispered as he lean't his forehead against Alfred's a soft smile on his face. "R-really you mean it?" Alfred asked timidly as he placed a hand over one of Arthur's smaller ones. "Yes" Arthur whispered eyes fluttering shut as the American leaned foreword and kissed him softly. True the issue wasn't fixed it was going to take awhile for Arthur to get over what had happened and for Alfred to stop beating himself up , but Arthur was more than sure that everything was going to be fine in time.

* * *

**Well it's finally done. Thanks to kittygirl9600 for getting my butt in gear with her comment**

**There will be an Epilogue a short one that shouldn't take me long to get up**

**Thanks for all the follows &amp; sorry it's taken me so long to finish it**

**-WaterFox14-**


End file.
